Artificial Children
by U.N. Owenisher
Summary: America starts having dreams. Dreams that lead him to a mysterious young girl. He rescues her from the lab where she is kept, and starts to learn more about her. But as he gets to know her more, he learns secrets about him and the other nations. Secrets that could change everything...(May become M in later chapters.) [ON HIATUS.]
1. Part 1- Preface

_I would scream_

_But I'm just this hollow shell_

_Waiting here, begging please_

_Set me free so I can feel..._

-Myley Cyrus, _Robot_


	2. Mystery of Mysteries

**Well**,** not much to say, except this is my 1st story and I might take awhile on it. I'm actually a little suprised that no one has wrote a fanfiction based off my inspiration (link at bottom). But anyway, I have a couple of rules:**

**1.) Don't rush me! It takes me a little while to get inspired, so when I do, I'll get to my story when I get to my story, Okay?**

**2.) I appreciate constructive criticism and comments, but don't spam me.**

**3.) I write by the system, which is anyway you want, so no criticism, OK?**

**Anyway, enough of my pointless conversation. Be patient and enjoy the story!**

**- U.N. Owen**

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)**

* * *

_Black._

_That's the only thing he can see._

_But he can hear something._

_A voice._

_"She'll ready in a couple more days.", the voice says. "She'll have all the capacities of her DNA donor. But of course she'll be a little different..."_

"WAKE UP, YOU IDIOT!"

America was suddenly (and rudely) awakened by a more-then-a-little-upset England standing over him. It had gone on for weeks now. He had a dream about someone-or something being made someplace that seemed somehow and somehow not familiar to him.

"What in the bloody hell is wrong with you, you git? You've been falling asleep left and right lately." Some of the nearby nations snickered. America sighed, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger. He couldn't tell them. Who listened to him when he was being serious, anyway? "Sorry. I've put in a lot of overtime for my boss recently. Haven't been getting much sleep." England, and everyone else for that matter, looked a little (okay, a lot) surprised. "Oh, well, in that case..." England replied, looking the slightest bit embarrassed, returned to his presentation.

America spaced out for a while. Why was that voice in his dreams so familiar to him? Who was that girl those people were making? Was it something he should know, or was he finally losing it? Suddenly, he heard someone laughing. Was he really losing it? But he realized everyone was looking around, trying to find the source of the laughter. China got up and went to the window. "Who is that girl?" he asked pointing out the window. America, France, Italy, and Romano got up to see. Outside, there was a very familiar looking girl with curly light brown hair, amber eyes, dressed in a uniform that looked suspiciously like Italy's. She was running around in the fountain, chasing a butterfly.  
" She looks like you, _mon am_i!" France replied in surprise, pointing at Italy. He and Romano looked surprised. Or was that fear America saw? Everyone else got up from their seats, eager to have a look at this mysterious girl who looked like the italian. "Out of the way. Let me see," said England, pushing his way to the front, "I might be able to find out who she is." Nations had the ability to sense where another nation was. Because of his magical abilities, England's ability was the strongest. He closed his eyes in concentration.

"Hmm...", England mused, searching the girl's aura for information. Suddenly, he opened his eyes in shock. "What is it?" America asked. England looked shocked. "She- she is a descendent of Rome. Italy, Romano, she's your sister!" Everyone looked surprised. "You have a sister!" His shock was turning to happiness. "Where did she come from?" Germany demanded, always concerned about threats to security. England shook his head. " That I don't know. Her aura's not that strong." Germany nodded. Even though a nation could sense another's presence, they could almost never tell where they were in the past. "Well, what are we waiting for, _mis amigos_?" Spain, always the jolly one, replied. "Let's go introduce ourselves!" Everyone nodded and muttered in agreement. America noticed Italy, Romano, and Russia seemed to be in a hurry to meet the mysterious new girl. Was that a grave look on their faces?

_Their probably just tired. _America though, as he started to leave, too. But, he noticed that Japan hadn't left his seat during the whole thing. As emotionless as he was, he seemed scared, worried. He was also very fascinated with his lap, America noticed. "Hey, Japan, buddy, everything okay?" He called across the room. Japan looked up. "_Ie._ Please do not worry for me." He seemed to be sad about something. America wasn't always one to pry, so he decided to let him be. Japan started to leave. America noted that he also seemed to be in a rush (which was very unlike him). As he also started to leave, he noticed something on the floor. He went over and picked it up. It was a piece of paper. It read:

_Come to lab 13 tonight at exactly 10:00._

_Tell no one._

Lab 13? The name sounded familiar. Had he dreamed about it? Was this the reason some of the others were acting so strange?

* * *

**Well, that's chapter 1. How do you think I did? Anything you think I should try to improve on? BTW, I'll try to incorporate all the nations, but if you want me to use a certain one more or less, leave me a comment and I'll consider it. Oh and one more thing: My inspiration!**

** My 1st: watch?v=mN_K-nU5lEE**

**My 2nd: watch?v=ewrn0DyyWdc (Sorry if it's not the best quality. It was all I could find.)**

**My 3rd: wiki/BioShock_Infinite (Warning: Spoilers follow.)**

**Well, that's all. See you next time!**


	3. Without Life

America slowly started to follow Japan outside to meet the girl. Lab 13? He would have to ask his boss about it later. A thought suddenly dawned on America: was that where the girl had come from? Now, he was outside. He shook his head and continued to the fountain, only to realize that she was gone, along with Italy and Romano. "Huh? Where'd they go?" America asked Austria. He glanced at America for a moment, then responded, "Italy decided they should all go out to get to know the new girl." "Her name is Daisy! Wait until you meet her, she's adorable!" Hungary gushed, "and so strong, just like you!" the last part surprised him. How did she know how something like that about this girl Daisy? Had she shown the nations? Did Hungary know just by chance? Or something else?

* * *

America leaned back in his seat. After the world meeting, he had gone home. He hadn't been lying about the overtime part (at least, not on paperwork), but he couldn't concentrate. Hungary's words, "_So strong, just like you!",_ kept bouncing around in his head. That girl, Daisy, hadn't shown them, last he checked. Something was off, he could feel it. Night after night, for the past few weeks (or had it been longer than that?) he had strange dreams. They were different every night; one night it was complete darkness and only voices, another it was all just blurry colors and shouting, but most puzzling and shocking of all: _each of them seem__ed_ _familiar_.

He hadn't told anyone else. If they knew something, they would have told him, right? At least, he hoped so, he didn't like feeling this...alone. But if he told his friends, they might overreact or worse, not listen. The latter would make him feel especially alone. All of a sudden, he felt his eyelids begin to grow heavy. The big problem was that after a dream, it was almost impossible for him to fall back asleep, and when he did, another dream almost immediately followed. Maybe now that the world meeting was over, he could get a peaceful nap. At least, he _hoped _ he would...

_All he could do was watch._

_"NO! STOP IT! YOUR KILLING HER!"_

_"It's your own fault, America. You disobeyed the rules, and now you have to be punished." , the calm in his voice frightened America.  
_

_"SHE NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG! PUNISH ME! I'M THE ONE WHO DESERVES IT, JUST DON'T HURT HER!"_

_That only made him increase the dosage._

_First the shock._

_Then the spasms. _

_Then..._

_Then..._

_..._

_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEPPPPPPPP...**  
_

_The heart monitor line went flat._

_"NO!" , America cried in defeat._

_"Let this be a lesson to you. You disobey, you have to pay." He turned to the man next to him. "Please dispose of the subject's body, respectfully." he told him._

_The men let go of America and left with the man, leaving America to say his goodbyes._

_Tears filled America's eyes._

_Gently, he took her into his arms and held her limp head close to his heart. They would probably punish him for this later, too, but now, he didn't care. _

_"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." , he choked between sobs._

_"Dammit, how did it come to this! It wasn't supposed to come to this... _

America jolted awake, in cold sweat. He gasped for air, struggling to calm down. Was that _him _in his dream? He knew his own voice. It had to be him. He got up, changed out of his sweat drenched cloths into a simple pair of jeans and a T-shirt. He left his house, locking the door behind him. He had to talk to that Daisy girl. Maybe she knew something. "If she'll be willing to tell me." America muttered to himself as he went to find the three Italians.

* * *

***Sighs* Well, I finally got chapter 3 finished. Sorry for making anyone who maybe reading this waiting. If you think I could improve on something, please leave a comment. And if you would like me to incorporate a certain character more, let me know. That's all I had to say. Enjoy and be patient!**

**-U.N. Owen**


	4. Symbols

**Ahh, anybody else happy it's summertime? Finally, now we all have time to just read, read, read, read, and write, write, write, write, write (Well, maybe this isn't all of you, but I'm just being good old me)! I guess I have a little more inspiration then I originally thought. I'm going to merge a bit of HetaOni and quite possibly a little Dreamtalia. BTW, does anybody find it odd that I call Shadowtalia (Shadow Italy) Ex-Italy? Does anybody else call him that? And I'm also going to add most-if not all- the Nyotalia characters. And one more thing: this story might or might not have a happy ending. I haven't decided yet.**

**Be patient and enjoy!**

**-U.N. Owen**

* * *

"Thanks for letting me meet up with her, guys. Hungary was right, she is pretty cute!" America complimented Italy and Romano on the sister they had only known for a few hours. Daisy was even cuter up close then from a distance. Like her brothers, she had the Italians trademark single curled strand of hair on the left side of her head. She also had large amber eyes and softly curled brown hair, tied back in a ponytail. She was wearing a blue double breasted jacket and pencil skirt. She looked very much like her brothers.

_"Grazie, _America." Italy thanked him politely, his eyes on the ground. Most of the time, he was pretty optimistic and cheerful. But today, America noticed, he seemed to have an undertone of fear in his voice. He also made note of the fact that Romano wasn't being as smug and surly as he usually was. Italy had been fascinated with the floor since Daisy had magically appeared at the meeting today. She was also keeping her eyes on the ground. It had taken him some time, but after much searching and asking around, he had found them at enjoying pizza at a (very predictably) Italian restaurant. He had then asked them if he could talk privately with Daisy back at his house. They had agreed very reluctantly. Or was that a little relief America had seen on their faces? The people around him sure were acting strange today.

The two Italians got up to leave. Romano turned around. "Oh, and I feel I should tell you. Daisy doesn't speak much English, so it might be a good idea to talk slowly." "Okay, thanks." America responded, thanking them one more time as they left the room, closing the door behind them. America sat down, and encouraged Daisy to do the same. She looked nervous about something. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble or anything, I just wanna ask you a few questions."

" _Per esempio?"_

" Like where you- hey, wait a minute, I understood that." America couldn't speak Italian, but somehow, he had know exactly what this strange girl had said.

_I can talk to you like this, too, if it suits you better._

Daisy hadn't moved her lips, and yet America had heard every word she said.

" H-how are you doing that?"

_It's easier to speak to you this way because when I do it this way, I speak your language._

"You didn't answer my question. How are you doing that?" Daisy looked shocked. _You don't know?_ America considered this. Was he supposed to remember if someone could talk to him through telepathy?

"No. Should I?"

Daisy giggled.

"_Non vi diro. Qual è divertimento in questo?"_

All this time, America had looked down at a sheet he was supposed to sign. When he looked up, Daisy was no longer in her seat. He looked around for a moment, then suddenly realized that she was behind him.

"Whoa!" America exclaimed, startled.

Daisy giggled and placed her hands over his eyes.

_Silly boy. I'll give you a hint to help you, though. Now, close your eyes..._

America tried to resist, but there was something in the Italian girls voice. It was so perfect...

_I was almost finished brushing her hair._

_She looked so perfect._

_I just hope I got the spell right._

_If I got **just one thing **wrong... no, better not think of that._

_Almost complete with the circle._

_Now, for the last ingredient...  
_

_I winced as I made a cut in my finger with the knife._

_"Well, here goes nothing. I just hope I get the words right..."_

**_Do tibi partem anime vivere liceat._**

_The room is filled with a blinding white light..._

_And just as soon as it began, it's over._

_I go over to check if it-_

_She stirs._

_I hold my breath._

_Her eyes open._

_Blue._

_Just like mine._

_"Big...Brother...?_

America woke up from his dream then. Daisy was calmly sitting next to him, sipping tea.

_"Allora? Che cosa hai visto?"_

America sat up. He realized now he had knowledge he didn't have before. He got up from his seat, pulled on his jacket and opened the door.

"Thanks. That's all I wanted to ask you. But now, I have somewhere I need to go."

Daisy got up to leave as well.

_Remember the hint._

"I will."

He then left the house, locking the door behind him.

"America?", Italy said. He turned around. Romano and Italy had waited outside that whole time, apparently. "You two weren't in there very long. Has something come up?", Romano asked. America shook his head."No, I just have an, uh, errand to run. But don't worry. I've asked her everything I need to know. What he didn't tell them was that the errand involved finding someone close to him. And now he knew where to find her.


End file.
